narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nozomi
Background Born to unknown members of the Tenrai Clan, she was have said to been found abandoned at the front gates of Takigakure as a child. She later took to foraging and begging on the streets to get by, until she was adopted by Hon, a local bookkeeper who ran a business in the village of Taki. Naming her Nozomi (Desire), he taught her how to read and write as well as run the bookkeeping business. When she voiced her desire to join the ninja academy at Taki, he first said no, but ultimately let her go. She quickly grew to specialize in the arts of ninjutsu, particularly the use of the elements yin and yang, as well as the wind release and taijutsu. However, she was constantly bullied in the academy for being a so called "Tenrai" though at the time she had no idea what the meant. When she asked Hon to explain, he was hesitant to go into details, saying that they were just a group/clan that had lived in Takigakure, then left. Meanwhile, she continued to excel in the academy, graduating at the age of 8 and becoming a chunin at the age of 11. However, it was on a mission that she learned of the true nature of the Tenrai, and that she in fact was one. However, when she went back to demand answers from Hon about the Tenrai as a clan, she found him dead in a corner with a arrow sticking out of his neck. On the arrow was a message for her that said to meet at the gates at 11pm. There in the moonlight of night, she found her answers that she had so desperately been waiting for, and she learned that her clan had been massacred by the Taki shinobi for the sake of attaining the secrets of her clan, and that they planned on coming after her, "the only survivor" next. The mysterious people then promised her that if she was able to do well and attain the rank of leader (in order to gain the hero water), that she would be able to have revenge upon the people that destroyed her clan. She then went back to the bookkeeping shop that find Hon alive, to later discover her kekkei tota, Soul Release. Leader of the Taki After quickly rising through the ranks based on her skill and the use of Soul Release on her foes, she found herself to be the leader of the Taki, from which she implemented the plan to gain the hero water. Once she had successfully obtained the hero water that she seeked, she then thought about leaving Taki, before ultimately changing her mind and opening up the doors of Taki to the Akatsuki. Personality As the leader of Taki, many people of Taki consider Nozomi to be a parental figure of sorts, because she is willing to protect all her "children" even though some of them were older than her. However, this is mothering side have her personality proves to be a facade, as she used the promises of protection to gain the popular support of the villagers of Taki. Her real personality revolves around being a manipulator, often playing the role of what people want to be able to advance her own interests. Even though she carries a venomous hate for Taki and its shinobi, she was willing to put that aside on the promises that the Akatsuki made to her, knowing that a better way to get back at a village is to cripple it from the inside out. While she is completely willing to sacrifice other people for the sake of advancing her own ends, she likes to have a strong end result, one that tips the scales in her favor, not just go on a massacre. Nozomi also proves to have a patient side as she is willing to bide her time and wait for the right moment to take the prized possession of Taki; the Hero Water. She also seems to have a friendly rivalry going on between her and Yami Nara to see who is the better political mastermind and manipulator. Appearance Abilities Soul Release Chakra Prowess Taijutsu Intelligence Besides her Soul Release, one of her most important abilities is her intelligence, one that she used to her advantage to gain power of the Takigakure village. After finding out the truth about what happened to her clan, she focused on honing her manipulation skills to be able to gain power with in the village by first welcoming the shinobi who had come to find out how the clan's techniques worked. When there, she used the her Soul Release to make them work for her, and her only. Like Yami Nara she was one who used her position as only a tokubetsu jonin to be able to gain power without immediately becoming a threat to her superiors, and by "accidentally" killing the leader of the village, was able to gain power for herself.